Infinity
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: Kallen died in a tragic accident but what if Lelouch after two years he met a girl who is really had a resemblance to his former fiancée…her name is Aerith…a girl with no memories of her past.
1. PREFACE : A Love That is Lost

**"People who love each other end up reuniting. No matter how far apart they are, they will reunite in the end. Love is something that returns."**

* * *

**PREFACE**

**"A Love That is Lost"**

It's raining hard and it seems like the sky is crying with him…this is too agonizing for him…this day is the day of his fiancée's burial. The police says they can't recognized the body because of the burn it experienced when the car exploded. They only identical mark that they recovered at the body is a ring… The ring he gave her before he left for US.  
The ring that he gave her before he go for Us for some important meeting. The only thing came back to him after the accident.

Lelouch is a weeping mess sobbing his heart out…he was mourning..  
mourning for what he lost…his childhood friend, his best friend, the love of his life.. Kallen is gone she died and she will never come back to his life…

* * *

**Flash Back**

_"Hey Lulu why the amusement park is empty the place is kind of creepy now…" Kallen asked her long time boy friend while clinging on Lelouch's arm… while the musician's is playing their favorite song._

_**There are times**_  
_**When I just want to look at your face**_  
_**With the stars in the night**_  
_**There are times**_

_Lelouch turned to look at his longtime girlfriend with a smile he then hold her hand tighter with his. "It's a secret…" he said as he smiled mysteriously to his red head companion._  
_ Kallen pouted childishly, " I hate secrets you know.."_  
_Lelouch smirked handsomely the way girls would go gaga over him, "Yes I know Kallen.." He cooed on her ears._

**_When i just want to feel your embrace_**  
**_On a cold night_**  
**_I just can't believe_**  
**_that you are mine now_**

_"All of this will be over if I tell you…" Lelouch said as he led her at the carousel ride. _  
_"Come on seat with me…" Kallen smiled_  
_ "Ok…" she said as she took a hold of his hand and seat beside him…_

**_You were just a dream that i once knew_**  
**_I never thought i would be right for you_**  
**_I just can't compare you with anything in this world_**  
**_You're all i need to be forevermore_**  
**_All those years_**

_And then at the time that the two of them seat comfortably the ride started to move. "Hey it's moving Lulu…" Kallen said while she's looking fascinated at the colorful lights that surround the carousel._

**_You were just a dream that i once knew_**  
**_I never thought i would be right for you_**  
**_I just can't compare you with anything in this world_**  
**_You're all i need to be forevermore_**  
**_All those years_**  
**_I long to hold you in my arms_**  
**_I've been dreaming of you every night_**  
**_I've been watching all the stars that fall down_**  
**_Wishing you will be mine_**

_Lelouch kneeled down in front of lovely red head. "Lulu what are you doing?" Kallen asked "Come on seat with me…" she holding his arm._

**_Time & again_**  
**_There are these changes that we cannot end_**  
**_As sure as time keeps goin on & on_**  
**_My love for you will be forevermore_**

_Lelouch shook his head and smiled. "No…wait a minute…"_

_"And why not?" Kallen pouted and cross her arms around her chest._

_"Kallen I wait this long to ask you about this…but I'm such a coward to tell you this till now…but I had gathered the courage to tell you this…" Lelouch started as he reaches for a certain thing on his pockets. Kallen looked at her boyfriend with worried look on her face. "What's wrong Lulu tell me…"_

_"God this is too embarrassing but I need to do this…to secure her…" Lelouch thought as he opened the blue velvet box on his hands revealing a sapphire cut diamond ring. Kallen's eyes widen… "Lelouch what is…" She couldn't believe what she was seeing._

_Lelouch smiled sofly. "Kallen…my love…will you marry me?" Lelouch asked looking intently at her own._

_Kallen is overwhelmed by the feeling her heart skip a beat…she wasn't expecting this at all...Lelouch proposing to her after all the years that they were together. She really want to jump in joy after Lelouch says the word 'Will you marry me…'_

**_As endless as forever_**  
**_Our love will stay together_**  
**_You are all i need to be with forevermore_**

_Kallen nodded tears streaming down her face finding no words to say. "Yes…yes I will marry you…I want to be with you!" she said with teary eyes._

_Lelouch smiled and felt relieve he then took her soft and slender hands with his and inserted the ring on her ring finger._

**_As endless as forever_**  
**_our love will stay together_**  
**_You are all i need to be with forevermore_**

_"I love you Kallen…" he said as he pulled her on his warm and lovingly hug._

_"I love you too Lulu-kun..."_

**End Flash back**

* * *

That's all he remembered after he fly for America…Lelouch did not know that this the last time that he will see her smiling face because the next time heknew he is attending her burial.  
"I will love you forever…Kallen…"

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Code Geass, the plot is based on Korean Drama 'Stairway to Heaven'. The Song inserted in this chapter is Forevermore by Side A Band.

**Foot Note**: This is the Revise version of Endless Love, I noticed Endless Love is terrible and how Terrible my grammar was. So now this is the brand new Endless Love two years in the making. :) Hopefully people will enjoy this crap once again!

**Please Read and Review!**


	2. Act 1: Living Without Someone You Love

**"People who love each other end up reuniting. No matter how far apart they are, they will reunite in the end. Love is something that returns."**

* * *

**Act One**

**Living Without Someone You Love**

* * *

**"Waking up in unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people with no memory what would Kallen become?"**

**_..._**

It's raining heavily and the sky is gloomingly dark…a thunderstrikes can be heard from a far.

"Father! Father hurry up open the door!" Suzaku shouted from the outside.

"Father hurry up!"

Genbu immediately opened the door revealing his son Suzaku holding up a certain red head covered with her own blood.

"God's brittania! what the hell ?" he said as recognized the girl.

"That is Stadfeld's right? What happened to her Suzaku? Bring her to the hospital not here." He said as he starting to panic.

Suzaku just glared his father as he push his way inside their house with Kallen on his arms. "No father we can't take her at the hospital…" Suzaku said placing the red head's lifeless body over his bed.

"And why not Kallen is dying for god sakes! Her father will kill you if-.."

Suzaku stood up glaring at his spineless father. "Tou-san…they wouldn't know about this..the will never know about this…" he said firmly.

"But why? I can't understand son can you please tell me what the hell is going on here!…" The older Kururugi demanded as he examined his son's action.

"Doctor Tamao will be here in a while…so she will be safe for now." Suzaku said as he looks at the drying blood on his hands.

"Tell me what really happened! Why she is like that!" Genbu shouted in anger. Suzaku grabbed his father's arm dragging him out his room to give time for the doctor to examine Kallen. "Dad she's been through a car accident…okay…a car bumped her and here she is…I saved her…so stop asking father…" Suzaku explained quietly to his father so no one could hear them.

"Then why the hell didn't you tell this to her dad so…"

"SHE'S DEAD NOW DAD!" Suzaku shouted cutting off his father.

"How long did she bleeding like that…"

"Almost 1 half hour since the accident…" Suzaku admitted

"This is absurd…" All of the sudden they heard a loud knock on the door. Suzaku sighed as he opened the door.

"Are you Alex the one who called my service?" the doctor asked

Suzaku nodded. "Yes it's me…doctor please hurry up…she's losing so much blood."

"Ok let's hurry…"

Genbu cocked his eye brows the doctor called his son with a false name.

"Alex?"

"I'll explain all later father…don't worry…" Suzaku said as he followed the doctor on his room.

* * *

**One Month Later**

"Oniisama stop doing this to yourself you need to rest…" Nunally gently stroke her brother's raven hair. Lelouch has not taken a sleep since the accident. Even knowing that his fiancee died he still never stop looking for her to him Kallen is still alive...

And is out there waiting for him...

"I need to see her…I need to see her Nunally…I will not stop unless I prove to them that she's still alive…" Lelouch said stubbornly then turned to face his sister, "You believe me right Nunally..." he said sinking on his sister's touch.

"But Oniisama…it's been a month since she died why can't you accept the fact that she is…"

"Kallen is not dead! She's not dead! So take back what you said! She promised me that she will wait for me! so she's not dead! Not dead!" Lelouch shouted angrily.

"What's happening here Lulu, Nunally." Marrianne said worriedly looking at her two children tension is clearly between them.

Nunally shook her head. "Oniisama please visit her to the cemetery" Nunally said as Sayoko pushes her wheelchair out of the room.

"I need to be strong for oniisama...I can't cry..." Nunnally said wiping her tears away with her silk hanky.

* * *

"What are you going to do if Kallen don't wake up anymore It's been a month since the accident."Genbu said to his son while placing his mug of coffee over the coaster.

"She'll be waking up she needs to wake up dad." They were startled when they heard a loud thud from the inside the room. Suzaku hurriedly went inside his room only to be greeted by the frighten red head.

Kallen is throwing all the things that she saw and caught by her hands. Tears staining her cheeks. She turned to look at the man in front of her. Suzaku began to panic her eyes is not showing any recognition.

**It was pure blank...**

Kallen slowly touches her tears stained cheeks with her one hand. "Tell me…do you…know me? What's my name? Please help me…I don't know my name…I can't remember anything…" Kallen said as panic consumes her whole being she slowly holds her bandaged head. "What happened to me? Please help me…I can't remember…I want to know what my name is..."

Suzaku cannot help himself but to pull her in an embrace. "Ssh…don't worry…it will be ok…" he said hugging her tightly against his firm chest.

"Do you know…me? Do you know my name?" She asked as she buried her face on his chest.

"Yes I know you…" Suzaku said cupping her chin.

"Really? Can you tell me my name?"

Suzaku nodded, "You're Aerith..."

"Aerith? Aerith..." She said to herself while trying to remember anything trying to recall her memories.

"But why…that name I feel it has no value to me…Why I can't remember anything? Can you tell me?" She asked tears streaming down her face. Her hand clutching tightly on his shirt.

"You've been involve on a car accident…and you…well had amnesia…" He answered.

"Amnesia?" She turned to look at Suzaku naively.

"Then who're you?"

"I'm Alex you're boyfriend..."

"My boyfriend?"

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Code Geass, the plot is based on Korean Drama 'Stairway to Heaven'. The Song inserted in this chapter is Forevermore by Side A Band.

**Foot Note**: This is the Revise version of Endless Love, I noticed Endless Love is terrible and how Terrible my grammar was. So now this is the brand new Endless Love two years in the making. :) Hopefully people will enjoy this crap once again!

**Another Note:** **Kallen will be called Aerith** in the future chapters

**Suzaku would be called Alex.**

I'm just changing how people in my fic call them I'm still following the path of Canon 'Stairway to Heaven' so changing names is necessary.

**Please Read and Review!**


	3. Act 2 : New Love, Old Love?

**"People who love each other end up reuniting. No matter how far apart they are, they will reunite in the end. Love is something that returns."**

* * *

**Act 2 : New Love, Old Love..?**

**Two years later...**  
**Lelouch is still holding on...**

Lelouch is sitting down in front of Kallen's gravestone he has no more tears to cry... After all these years she's still the girl he loved. "Kallen…they said I should let you go…but whenever I tried to forget you the more I always think about you…I still love you…and I always will…I don't think I can't find another girl like you…"He said gently touching her gravestone.

"Kallen…I will always love you…I'll always will"

* * *

"Alex! Alex! look at this…you were chosen to be one of the contestants at mural making at the Black Knights Corporation!" Kallen said excitedly

Suzaku turned to look at her from his painting. "What you joined me with that contest without my consent?" He said his emerald orbs staring intently at Kallen's face.

Kallen pouted as she hug her boyfriend from behind "Hmm…please…don't get angry at me okay? I just want them to recognize you as a greatest painter of all time…I want them to acknowledge your paintings…and especially BK Corp. has the famous museums if they choose your painting it will be your great chance to show them your talent." Kallen said convincing her boy friend.

"I don't like…just withdraw the application." Suzaku said as he turned back to his work.

"Alex…just imagine this…the prize will be big enough for our dream wedding…and the other fact is you can help Uncle's to pay off his debt to the bank…the job is just simple Alex…you'll just do their mural pretty please? Join for me…" Kallen said sweetly while producing a puppy dog eyes.

"How much's the prize?" Suzaku asked out of the blue.

"Hmm…100,000 yen…and you'll have the courtesy to make a mural for the wall of one of the Black Knights museum." Kallen answered her boyfriend with a smile on her face.

Suzaku sighs 100,000 yen is big enough to help his father to pay off his debt and he can keep the other half of the money for their wedding. "Ok…I'll join." he agreed hugging his girlfriend in return.

Kallen smiled. "Thank you Alex you're the best!" She said kissing Suzaku on his cheeks. "I'll call Shirley right away!" Kallen said as she dialed the telephone to contact her bestfriend.

* * *

"Hey Lulu.." Rivalz called his friend.

Lelouch didn't even spared him a glance his amethyst orbs still glued on the Kallen's name on his gravemark. "Nana-chan called…they want you at office right away." Rivalz said looking down to his friend.

"Why don't they move without me?" Lelouch said sarcastically as his bangs covering his eyes.

"Lulu…you know it's time to go back…it's been 2 years since…" Milly stopped half way on her sentence because she knows whatever she'll gonna say could send her friend off the edge and she doesn't want to deal with his anger. Even though two years had passed he doesn't want them treat Kallen as a dead person for him she's still alive.

Milly elbowed Rivalz. "Ouch that hurts Madam pres!"  
"Quit the teasing 'am not the president anymore..this ain't highschool.." Milly hissed.

"What a drag…"

"You know what Lulu…Sometimes I wish I was just a cloud, floating along."

Lelouch turned to look at Milly "You're always like that…" he said as he stands up from kneeling down.

"Ready to go?" Rivalz asked

Lelouch nodded. "Ok let's go back to reality."

Milly smirk. "That's the Lelouch that I know...and well you need to cover this thing up to your monstrous fiancée…you know I don't know why you chose her to be your fiancée…she's too scary."

"My mom chooses her not me…and In fact I don't really want another one except for her." Lelouch said looking at the clear blue sky. "No one can replace her in my heart."

Rivalz sigh. "This conversation is turning about her again."  
Lelouch turned to look at his best friend. "Let's go"

Milly and Rivalz smiled. "I agree." They said as they followed their raven haired friend.

* * *

Kallen and Shirley chose to meet at the mall were the Brittania's own.—of course they does not know about it.

"Hey Aerith!" Shirley called her friend waving her hands in the air.

Kallen turned to look at her friend and smiled. "Shirley you're late…" She said playfully.

"I'm sorry…I hurriedly close the shop when you called me but still the traffic made me stuck for a minute on the road." Shirley explained completely out of breath from all the running.

Kallen smiled to her friend. "That's alright."

"So did Alex really agreed to join the competition?" Shirley asked

Kallen nodded. "Yeah…In fact I'd just submitted his painting at the HR of this mall."

"Um…really…that's good." Shirley's phone started to ring.

Shirley blush in embarrassment. "Uh wait Ai I'll just answer the call." the orange head haired girl said as she excuses herself.

Kallen shook her head. "Take your time Shirley just answer it."

"Ha…ok…I'll be there in 30 minutes ok…bye…" Shirley said as she hung up the phone. "Aerith I'm really sorry…I have another appointment to attend to…it is ok to you that I'll leave you here alone?" Shirley said to her friend.

Kallen nodded. "Yeah I'll be ok…in fact I'll be ready to go…" She said smiling.  
"Just go to your appointment."

Shirley smiled and kiss her friend on her cheeks to say goodbye. "Ok…see you this night ok?" She said to Kallen as she run off ahead.

"Hmm…I'll be there don't worry." Kallen said assuring her best friend.

* * *

In timing Lelouch and the gang entered the mall right across where Kallen standing in.

Five men in black suits approach the two.

"Lelouch-sama…the president is waiting for you at the office." The other man informed him.

the raven nodded. "I'll be right there…"

"I'll be at my office if you need our help." Milly said leaving Lelouch behind with Rivalz.

Lelouch just left there on his position looking at his surrounding. This is the first time he entered this mall ever since the accident 2 years ago. Suddenly his eyes caught a familiar red haired girl standing across the other lane just opposite of his direction. His eyes showed recognition even he does not have a better view of her face but he's sure... that its very familiar to him. He can feel his heart pounding against his chest as he watched her run. Lelouch reflexes started to cooperate with him. He started to run with one thing on his mind chase her!  
"Kallen? KALLEN?" Lelouch shouted as he tried to get the red head's attention but there's no use. She kept on walking and running away from him. Until the crowd of people hides her from his view.  
"KALLEN WAIT!"

From the crowd Kallen's looking at the man in suit in her point of view the man is handsome. Having a raven hair a pale skin..  
"Kallen? Is he looking for his girl friend? Too bad for him…" Kallen thought as she looks at the distress guy her attention from the raven haired guy diverted when suddenly her phone rings.

**Incoming Call...**  
**Alex...**  
**045-**

She answered it.  
"Hello Alex…"

"Aerith… Where are you? Did you already submit the portrait?" Suzaku asked from the other line.

Kallen nodded. "Yep…I already submit it…ok…I'll go home now…ok…bye…" She said as she hung up the phone. Kallen turned to look at the guy one last time before deciding to walk away.

* * *

The three men in suits approached Lelouch..

"Lelouch-sama…"

"Did all of you saw a girl with a auburn hair? Huh TELL ME!" Lelouch said desperately panting from his running.

They shook his head. "No sir..."

"DAMN IT!" Lelouch cursed out loud making the bystanders look at him. "Check all the CCTV'S I want to see all of it now!…" He commanded angrily as he entered the mall once again.

"I know that's you Kallen…please help me to find you…"

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Code Geass, the plot is based on Korean Drama 'Stairway to Heaven'. The Song inserted in this chapter is Forevermore by Side A Band.

**Foot Note**: (A/N: Kallen still don't have a clue whose Lelouch is…she heard him shouting Kallen but she does not turned her back on him because she think it's the other girl he called. So he just ignored him and went straight away.)

**Another Note:** **Kallen will be called Aerith** in the future chapters

**Suzaku would be called Alex.**

I'm just changing how people in my fic call them I'm still following the path of Canon 'Stairway to Heaven' so changing names is necessary.

**Please Read and Review!**


	4. Act 3 : Not Losing Hope

**"All those moments will be lost in time, like tears in the rain."  
**-Roy Batty: Blade Runner

* * *

**Act 3 : Not Losing Hope**

**..**

**Not losing hope to see her once again Lelouch is decided to do what's best...**

**To Find her...**

Lelouch's hands on his forehead massaging it gently while he listens to his mother scolding him to death. "Lelouch are you even listening…" Marrianne said in irritated tone.

Lelouch spared her a glance before looking at the pile of the paper works on his desk. "Yeah I'm listening." He said not really listening to his mom.

"Then what's the news I learned from your body guards? And what about you are ordering them to show you all the CCTV camera videos of our mall!" Marrianne said scolding her son even further.

The raven haired turned to look at his mom. "I saw her mom…I saw her…she's here…she's alive…"

Marianne inhaled deeply. "Then you admit it already…always her! Always Kallen…when will you accept the fact that she is dead…for god sakes Lelouch it's been two years and yet you're not still over her." she shouted to her son.

Lelouch daringly glared at his mother. "She's not dead I saw her! And I'll prove to you that she's alive!" He said to his mother as he wears his coat.  
"Where you going Lelouch!" Marianne said eyeing her son's every move.

"Out here…out of the annoying people…" Lelouch said as he walks out of the room.

"What did you just said to your mother! Hey Lelouch Lamperouge! Come back here! You're so stubborn." Marianne said as she massaged the bridge of her nose.

* * *

"Hey Lulu…" Rivalz called

Lelouch snapped. "What!" today he's not really on the mood to talk to anyone right now.

"Well Lelouch I want you to look at this…" Rivalz said as he showed the portrait to his friend.

At this time Leouch's amethyst eyes widen. "The girl…in this portrait…no way…"

"I told you…you really need to look at this." Rivalz smirked.

"The girl drawn at the portrait is looks like Mikan…" Lelouch gripped the board of the portrait.

"The HR said the creator of the painting is Alex Addison…this is his application form…" Rivalz said as hand over the contest form to his raven haired boss but it seems like his not listening to him.

"When I saw the portrait I really want to show you this…and…" Rivalz haven't had a chance to continue what he was saying when his friend cut him off in the middle.

"Call the HR I want you to let the creator of this painting win…" Lelouch ordered Rivalz eyes widen hearing his friend deciding the winner all of the sudden.

"Huh…but Lulu…hey!" Rivalz said surprised he does not expect this.

"Just let him win…ok…it's that clear Rivalz." Lelouch said dangerously

"O—key…I'll let him win…"

Lelouch gripping the portrait and he almost crushed the wooden plate in his hands. "I need to see her maybe he knows where is she..."

* * *

**Kallen's and Shirley's Clothes shop.**

"What are you saying again Aerith?" Shirley said as she turned to look at her best friend they were currently arranging all the things inside their store.

Kallen leaned at the counter. "As what I've saying I saw a guy…he's shouting and looking for a girl back there at the mall…you know what when I saw the guy I felt like he's in pain…it's showing on his face. He really wants to look for that girl." She said as she looks at the ceiling.

Shirley smirk slyly. "The way you said that Aerith I can feel that you really care about that guy how about Alex…"

Kallen smiled. "Shirley why should I care about that guy? I don't even know him…what just I saying is it was like…I feel sorry for him…he's shouting her name over and over... that it seems like she's his life…" Kallen continued still thinking about the look of sorrow and pain of the guy earlier.  
"Well maybe they've just currently breaking up when you saw him and he tried to chase after her but he never made it." Shirley concluded...

"Hmm…maybe…ah let's go now Shirley… Alex wants me to have dinner with him." Kallen said as she picked up all of her things.  
Shirley smiled wickedly. "Ok…just go ahead I'll just close the shop alone I don't want to keep you from your boyfriend and to the things you two will do after that…"  
Kallen blushed, "Shut it Shirley we're not doing that kind of things.."  
"Oh come on Aerith you two have been together since forever why are you still denying him that pleasure..." Shirley pouted.  
"I'm not like you Shirley..." Kallen said as she rolled her eyes. "But then are you sure you could close the shop alone?" She looked at her in worry.  
Shirley smiled as she pushed her lightly. "Don't worry Aerith I can take care of myself…"

Kallen smiled back. "Ok…see you tomorrow…"

Shirley nodded. "Ok see you…take care…"

* * *

"Hmm…that food smells good what's the occasion Suzaku?" The older man asked his son.

Suzaku glared. "Father…don't call me with that name if Kallen is around ok…"

Genbu cocked his eyebrows. "Sorry I forgot 'Alex'…"

"Hey Tadaima!" Kallen said as she entered the house.  
"Hmm…that smells good." She complemented.

"I'm glad you're back early…" Suzaku said as he give her a peck on her lips making Kallen look awkward. Even though they're together for many years now she couldn't still get used to Alex kissing her but still they're in a relationship so kissing is alright right? Even without sex. Kallen shook her head blushing slightly as she remember what Shirley told her earlier! She can't think about that!

"I promised to you that I'll be back early right? So, I am here to be with you." Kallen said hugging her boyfriend in return.

"Ok…ok…let's eat now…"

Suddenly the landline ringed. "Uh…don't worry I'll answer it…" Kallen said as she picked up the phone over the end table. "Hello? Yeah this is Addison residence…Alex? REALLY! Oh my god…I'll tell him right away…thank you sir…bye…" Kallen said as she hung up the phone.

Kallen smiled widely at her boyfriend. "What's with the happy face…" Suzaku asked as he approach his girlfriend.

"Yeah what's the good news?" Genbu added.

"YOU WON Alex! You win! And BK said you need to go their office at the amusement park to talk about your prize and about the mural that they want you to do." Kallen said cheerfully.

"Well that's good news…congratulations son…"

Suzaku just turned serious "Alex…what's with the serious face? You won the contest..." Kallen said sweetly.

Suzaku turned to look at his girlfriend. "I am happy…"

_Black Knights Corporation only means one thing on his head... _

_Lelouch..._

* * *

**With Lelouch..**

"So everything's ok?" Lelouch asked as his friend hung up the phone.

Rivalz smiled. "Yeah…I already tell them the good news."

"Thank you…I can really count on you…"

Rivalz scoffed. "Obviously because I am your friend."

Lelouch smiled to himself.

"Tomorrow will be my one lucky day…"

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Code Geass, the plot is based on Korean Drama 'Stairway to Heaven'. The Song inserted in this chapter is Forevermore by Side A Band.

**Foot Note**: (A/N: Kallen still don't have a clue whose Lelouch is…she heard him shouting Kallen but she does not turned her back on him because she think it's the other girl he called. So he just ignored him and went straight away.)

**Another Note:** **Kallen will be called Aerith** in the future chapters

**Suzaku would be called Alex.**

I'm just changing how people in my fic call them I'm still following the path of Canon 'Stairway to Heaven' so changing names is necessary.

**Please Read and Review!**


	5. Act 4 : Reunion to Remember

**"Kiss me. Kiss me as if it were the last time."**

**-Ilsa Lund: Casablanca**

* * *

**Act 4: Reunion to Remember..**

**"This chance meeting will never be the last..."  
**

**...**

"Wow…" Kallen said as she looks around the amusement park with awe while clinging on her boyfriend's arm.  
"Alex look there's a carousel ride here…" Suzaku chuckled lightly  
"Of course Aerith this is an amusement park. Kallen pouted. "Yeah I know that…but you know Alex…I can feel something inside me whenever I look at that ride." Kallen said as she pointed the carousel ride.

Suzaku cocked his eyebrows. "The Carousel ride? Or you'll just say that because you want to ride moving horses there." He said with a smirk.

Kallen grinned. "Partly yes… um I can stay here for awhile Alex…I'll just wait you here I just want to try to ride there please?"

Suzaku is contemplating if his going to let her be alone he can still remember that this is the territory of his mortal enemy.— Lelouch the one who stole Kallen away from him.

"Alex please?"

Suzaku sighs. "Ok…but remember this…don't talk to strangers…" he reminded.

Kallen pouted. "I'm not a kid Alex…I can take care of myself."

Suzaku smiled. "Yeah I know…ok…then just stay here while I talk to the general manager here." Kallen nodded. "Ok…I'll be a good girl I promise!" she raised her hand as a promise.

"Ok…I'll be right back." Once her boyfriend disappeared from her sight Kallen hurriedly bought a ticket and she excitedly entered the carousel ride. She seated at the moving horse looking at the colorful lights that surround her or more likely the ride. Once she did, Kallen felt something weird as if she went here over her past. However, she is not sure because her amnesia clouding her mind whenever she tried to remember anything.

Right on, cue Lelouch and his secretary stop on there tracks right in front of the Carousel ride. "Lulu this is the application form of Alex Addison and the portrait title is 'the one I love'." Rivalz said filling Lelouch more information.

Lelouch turned to look at his friend with a serious face. "Tell him if the girl in the picture is real…asked him that…" Rivalz look at Lelouch. "Lelouch that would be so obvious if I ask him that." Natsume glared at Koko making the guy gulped hard. "Do you value your job here Rivalz?" He said in dangerous tone on his voice.

Rivalz sighs as he surrendered you can't never stop Lelouch whenever his mind is fix on one thing. "Ok…I'll do it…I'll ask him…well I'll should leave you here for a minute."

He sighs. "Kallen…where are you?" Lelouch thought as he turned to look at the Carousel ride its moving he smiled a bit when he remembers the time when he proposed to Kallen. That carousel is the first witness of their relationship since. Lelouch laugh bitterly this also the ride who end there relationship because right after he proposed to Kallen he leave for America. He just proposed to her because he wants to secure her. He would not worry if another guy takes a move on her because she's already engaged with him. But after 2 days of staying at America he learned that Kallen died in a car accident.  
How ironic..

Then his eyes caught something interesting a girl…his amethyst orbs shows recognition as he felt his world slow down. He walk slowly around the ride outside blinking twice to assure himself that he's not seeing things. She really is Kallen the only difference is her hair is much longer now than it used to be before.

"Kallen…" his violet eyes never leave hers. Lelouch can feel his heart raising when she exit the ride. His reflexes started to cooperate with him. She's disappearing again…and he won't let that happened again.  
He run after her.

"KALLEN WAIT!"

* * *

Kallen just continued to walk away. "Kallen again huh? This guy is looking for her girl friend even here in the amusement park? That Kallen girl sure is lucky.." She thought as she shook her head.

"KALLEN!" Lelouch grabbed her arm back down making her look at him panting heavily from all the running.

Lelouch's eyes widen as Kallen turned to look at him and his hands holding her back down. His violet eyes mirrors pain, sadness and relief. She felt a pang on her heart looking at his eyes. Kallen gasped as she suddenly found herself being hug by the man hugging her so tight against his chest.  
"Kallen…I know you're alive…thank goodness…you're alive…your alive…don't leave me again please…" Lelouch said repeatedly as he caressed her cheeks but then startled when she pushed him away off her.

"Kallen?"

"I'm NOT Kallen…I'm not her…" Kallen said the guy giving her creeps she tried to back away from him. Lelouch hold her arm once again. "It's me Kallen…don't you remember me? I'm Lelouch…do you remember? I'm your fiancée...Kallen don't do this to me…" Lelouch said in pleading tone fearing the worst.  
Now she's totally creep out now why this handsome guy is insisting that she's Kallen and that she is his fiancée. She pushed him off her once again. "Let go! How many times do I have to tell you I am not your fiancee!" She shouted as she run away from the raven haired man.

"Wait KALLEN!" Lelouch shouted as he run after her.  
"I told you I'm NOT Kallen so stop following me!"

* * *

**With Suzaku and Rivalz**

"So your Alex Addison right?…congratulations you won our contest." Koko said as he shakes his hand.

"So how can I get my prize?" Suzaku asked hurriedly.

"After you finished the Mural…before I gave you the half of the prize…I want to know who's the girl on the portrait tell me is she real or not?" Rivalz asked anticipating his answer.

Suzaku looked at _Rivalz_ suspiciously. Of course he knows Rivalz Cardemonde…one of Lelouch friends. And he won't let this guy tell Lelouch any information about Kallen. Suzaku shook his head. "No that girl is just a figment of my imagination well I should go now." Suzaku said as he walks away.

"Figment of imagination huh…"

* * *

Kallen hid herself at the queue of people that almost crowd because the line is so jam-pack. She panted. "What's with this guy? Is he a stalker or something?" She said out loud as she slowly looks at her surrounding spotting her boy friend. "Alex I'm here!" Kallen called out for her boyfriend.

"Aerith what are you doing there?" Suzaku said in annoyed tone he's been looking for his girlfriend for a long time now. Going around and around and she's just here. But noticing her freak out look on her face wash away his anger he hurriedly went to her side to console her.  
"What happened Aerith?" Suzaku said soothingly hugging his girlfriend towards his chest.

"Listen Alex someone is following me here…he's insisting that I am Kallen his fiancee.." Kallen explained

Suzaku's face darken. What the…Lelouch already saw her!…  
This is not good.

"We need to get out of here…" Suzaku said as he grabbed his girlfriend's wrist dragging her out of the amusement park. "Alex why? Are you angry?" Kallen asked worriedly as they reach the parkinglot. She don't know why he's angry all of the sudden. "I already told you not to go here with me…you're so stubborn…" Suzaku said as he hold her wrist and drag her away.  
"Wait Alex…let go of me it hurts!" Kallen protested

At the back of Suzaku's mind his really pissed off… "I won't let Lelouch take you away from me…now that Kallen loves me..I won't let him take her away again.."

* * *

Lelouch is still looking for Kallen

"Where are you Kallen? Damn it!" Lelouch cursed his fist started to balling in his sides. "Kallen where are you!" he said as he look at his surrounding searching for the certain red head.

"Lulu what's happening to you?" Rivalz asked his panting friend.

"I SAW HER RIVALZ I SAW HER!" He shouted in anger.

"Wha…who do you saw?" Rivalz asked confuse of what his friend acting.

"I saw Kallen…I just hug her awhile ago but she run away…" Lelouch said still looking everywhere.

"You're just exausted Lelouch you should take a break…" Rivalz said as he tries to calm his friend down. But Lelouch grabbed Rivalz's collar upwards.  
"What's the matter with you Lelouch!" He stammered.

"I SAW HER AND TELLING THE TRUTH!" He said angrily as he let go of Koko.

"Ok…ok…you saw her…" Rivalz said as he just agreed with his friend.

"I want you to seal all the gates don't let anybody to exit…I need to see her…" Lelouch commanded as he ran away.

"HUH? But that's…we can't do that!…" Rivalz tried to call his friend but no avail.

"I know it's you Kallen…why don't you remember me?" He thought.

With Suzaku and Kallen on their way home...

"I wonder who that guy is…I wish he can find his girl friend…" Kallen thought sadly tugging the hem of her shirt in the process..

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Code Geass, the plot is based on Korean Drama 'Stairway to Heaven'.

**Foot Note**: (A/N: Kallen still don't have a clue whose Lelouch is…she heard him shouting Kallen but she does not turned her back on him because she think it's the other girl he called. So he just ignored him and went straight away.)

**Another Note:** **Kallen will be called Aerith** in the future chapters

**Suzaku would be called Alex.**

I'm just changing how people in my fic call them I'm still following the path of Canon 'Stairway to Heaven' so changing names is necessary.

**Please Read and Review!**


	6. Act 5 : Love in Between

**"The greater your capacity to love, the greater your capacity to feel the pain."**

* * *

**Act 5: Love in Between**

**"Loving someone greater than yourself? Is that even possible? Lelouch finally decided he's not giving up...He'll find her wherever she is.. Even he has to make a deal with the devil..."**

**...**

"Why can't I go to your work?" Kallen asked in the fifth time of the day to her boyfriend just snorted he can't let Lelouch and Kallen meet again.

**Never…**

"I said it so it's final…just go with Shirley and manage your shop." Suzaku said as he turned back to face his work. "Just do what he says Aerith he just want to secure your safety from your 'Stalker'." The older man added in as he took a sit beside his son.

"Oh…ok…" Kallen said sadly as she twirling the diamond heart shape necklace on her neck she's wearing this necklace on the day of the accident.  
"I'll just call Shirley…" She said as he exits the room.

"Why you're being so rude with Aerith she just want to enjoy…for all of these years she's stuck inside this house…to you and the shop…you don't let her explore the world." Genbu said

Suzaku turned to look at his dad. "The world is just small for the four of us…Lelouch, Kallen, C.C and me…if I let Kallen wonder around near Lelouch my world will be doomed you know my situation dad." Suzaku explained to his father hoping the older man could understand him, "Besides I love her dad..." He said sighing deeply.  
"So thats why I can't let Lelouch have her.." He said firmly.

"I've already told you…you should not make a dirty plan with C.C and your mother and now the one's whose suffering is you while Luna and your mom is on cloud nine now because Lamperouge is to be wed with her daughter." Genbu continued

"Well that's good news…Lelouch is to be wed with C.C…I can finally keep Kallen for myself…" Suzaku said while setting aside his coffee mug over the table standing up in the process.

Genbu just sighs. "You will be unfair to Kallen…"

Suzaku shook his head. "Dad I would not be unfair to Aerith…because she doesn't remember anything…"

"Then what will you do if her memories came back…" Genbu countered with that Suzaku find himself spechless.

"No…she will never…I won't let her recover her memory…so that's why I won't let her to be near Lelouch…ever..." Suzaku said firmly.

* * *

.

**At Lamperouge Mansion**

"I'm home…" Lelouch said exhausted all day he tried to find Kallen but he find nothing.

"Welcome back Lelouch…" Lelouch turned to his mother as he was welcomed by her with a smile on her face. "C.C is waiting for you for almost an hour…"

"Mom…tell her to leave now…. I'm not on the mood to talk to her." Lelouch said as he walks away. Right on cue C.C went to see her fiance when she heard his voice from the living room. "Lelouch…I'm glad that your back…how's your day huh?" C.C said touching his cheeks…

Lelouch remove her hands off his face. "I'm tired so just go ok?" he said as he went up the stairs. Marianne cocked her eye brows her son is being rude to his fiancee

"Lelouch Lamperouge…come back here…go and talk to C.C…" Marianne said threateningly as she called him by his whole name.

C.C put her hand on 's shoulder giving her soon to be mother in law her fakest smile. "He don't need to auntie…I understand….he's exhausted so I'll just go back here tomorrow…"

Marianne just nodded "Ok…by the way sorry for my son's rudeness…I'll assure you it won't happen again."

"Thank you Auntie…so I'll got to go…" C.C said as she went out of the house.

* * *

**At Lelouch's bed room**  
Lelouch is playing with the contents of his wine…he's totally frustrated and depressed… "I know it's you…but why you're doing this to me?" He said as he massage the bridge of his nose leaning down at his velvet couch, then he remembered the form that Rivalz gave him before he goes home.

**Flash back**

_"This is the application form of Alex Addison you can use this guide.." Rivalz said as he hand over the form on his friend's desk._

_"Thank you for this…"_

_"Lulu…don't lose hope…I believe you if you saw Kallen it's just means one thing she really is alive…" Milly said while leaning her back on the wall._  
_Lelouch smiled. "Thank you two for believing me…" he said as he went out of the conference room._

**End flash back**

* * *

Lelouch smirk. "I will find you…I will definitely find you…" He said in timing as his mother went inside his room. "Lelouch we need to talk about what you did to C.C awhile ago."

"Mom…I really need to go…let's just talk later ok…" Lelouch said as he hurriedly went out of his room.

"Wait a minute! Get back here I'm still not finish with you!" Marianne shouted but Lelouch is not even spared her a glance.

"Good evening sis…" Lelouch said before he close the door for Sayoko and Nunally.

"What's happening here mother?" Nunally said looking at her mother

* * *

"So Alex is forbidding you to go to his work and to talk to any stranger.. hey that's ridiculous you're not a kid to be ordered around." Shirley scowled as she arrange the clothes on there proper place.

Kallen leaned at the counter. "But you know…you know the guy that I'm telling you…the guy at the mall."

Shirley beamed. "Of course I remember…so what about him."

"I saw him awhile ago…and he mistaken me as his girl friend and shocking he did is hugging me." Kallen said making Shirley smile widely.  
"Really? What is he like is he handsome? Tell me…tell me Aerith! Please?"

"Easy Shirley…hmm…he's handsome…you know what he's insisting that I am his fiancée and plus he kept on calling me Kallen…" She said to her best friend

"Kallen? Who's that…"

"Maybe his girlfriend…" Kallen answered

"Hmm…you know...you're lucky you have a handsome stalker!" Shirley exclaimed

Kallen hit Shirley's head lightly. "That's not lucky Shirley…what if he's a criminal? Rapist? Alex is right I need to stay away from strangers like him." She said as she helps her best friend to arrange the disarray things in order.

"Oh my god!" Shirley exclaimed

Kallen turned to look at Shirley. "What's wrong with you Shirley? Any problem…" She asked

"I forgot…I have a blind date Aerith…I really should go now…or else I'll be late." Shirley said as she hurriedly fix her things.

"Blind date?"

"Yes…and I need to go now…before my chance in love disappear…Ah Aerith…can you close the shop for me? Please I just need to catch my date…" Shirley said.

"Ok…I'll close the shop…" Kallen nodded

"Are you sure…you'll be ok alone?" Shirley asked.  
"Yeah I will be ok…Alex said that he'll fetch me…" Kallen said smiling.

"Ok…I'll be going now then…see you tomorrow ok?" Shirley said as she went out of the shop.

"Ok…see you tomorrow."

* * *

**That Night..**

Kallen decided to close the shop since Alex is coming and she need to prepare dinner. Picking up her bag and closing the lights then once she's outside she pulled the steel bar down to securely close the shop from the outside.

Behind her Kallen did not sense a person approaching her from behind.

"Kallen?…"

"Kallen again?" Kallen thought as she turned to look at her back.

"Oh my god…it's him again…"

Lelouch's heart began to beat faster on his chest as he look at her…  
Kallen...

As he look at her long crimson hair…the color of her skin she really is Kallen…

"…at last I finally found you…" Lelouch said as he hug her.

"Huh…what the…" Kallen said as she pushes him off her.

"Kallen it's me don't you remember me?" Lelouch said desperately

Kallen started to back away when he slowly approach her again. "How…how many times…do I have to tell you that I am not her!" She shouted

"Wait a minute…don't be scared I'm a good person ok so calm down…" Lelouch said trying to calm the girl.

"How can I calm down your following me? do you want me to file a case against you? I am not Kallen or whatever so stop stalking me already!" she demanded

the raven head chuckled lightly. "I'm not stalking you…I'd just want to see you."

Kallen snorted. "It's just the same…Mister…Ah…"

"I'm Lelouch…"

"Well Lelouch…can you just please stop following me! or else I'll shout for help."

"I just want to show you something…please let me show you something." He pleaded.

"Ok…what is it?"

Lelouch pull out his wallet from his pocket he approach Kallen and show her the picture of a girl inside.

Kallen's heart began to beat against her ribcage. The girl at the picture is awfully look like her. Her red hair…their eyes…the face…the two of them has a big resemblance to each other. She turned to look at Lelouch her yes widen in surprise she couldn't believe what she was seeing, "You…you're right She really is look like me…" Kallen said while still looking at the picture of her look alike.

"Yes you are…" Lelouch said his voice gentle and warm as he caress her cheeks lightly Kallen felt something weird when he started to caressed her cheeks its very soothing for her.  
His touches felt familiar..

"Kallen…I missed you…" he said as he settled his forehead against hers closing his eyes. Kallen felt comfortable at the sudden gesture as she let herself be pulled by the wonderful feeling.  
"What's happening here?" a familiar voice startled the both of them.

"Alex?…" Kallen said as she look at her green eyed boy friend panic started to overwhelmed her senses while Lelouch just give him a cold look.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Code Geass, the plot is based on Korean Drama 'Stairway to Heaven'.

**Alert: C.C bashing. Yours truly is not really her fan so forgive me.**

**Foot Note**: (A/N: Kallen still don't have a clue whose Lelouch is…she heard him shouting Kallen but she does not turned her back on him because she think it's the other girl he called. So he just ignored him and went straight away.)

**Another Note:** **Kallen will be called Aerith** in the future chapters

**Suzaku would be called Alex.**

I'm just changing how people in my fic call them I'm still following the path of Canon 'Stairway to Heaven' so changing names is necessary.

**Please Read and Review!**


	7. Act 6 : Behind Shadows of Love

**"We love yet we hate the person we truly love"  
how can we stay with the one that always breaks  
our heart?  
all I'm lost about is why do we run back the the one we truly love even though we know we are just going to be fooled all over again?"**

* * *

__**Act 6 : Behind Shadows of Love**

_"The reunion of the two separated lovers is far from over but people who're against them are just behind the curtains... Suzaku wouldn't let Lelouch be with Kallen... does this mean his Love for her is Selfish? Possession?_

**_..._**

"What the…Lelouch what is he…" Suzaku thought he freeze on the spot as he watched the former lovers together he clenched his fist. "What is happening here?" Suzaku said as he hides his anger inside it's a good thing that Lelouch doesn't remember him anymore since he was a child he left Stadfeld's residence to live with his father leaving his sister C.C and his uncaring mother behind.

"Um Alex…it's not what you think I…" Kallen said as she approached her boyfriend. Suzaku grabbed her wrist and pull her to his side then he turned to look at Lelouch with a glare. "Don't touch my girl friend." He shouted angrily.

"I'm not doing anything to her…I'm just talking to her." Lelouch explained as he returned the other guy's glare.

"Then what are you doing with my girl friend? You're touching her! How many times she has to tell you that she's not your girl friend so back off!" Suzaku said threatening the raven head.

"You know man…you had the wrong Idea…I just want to tell her something…"

"Tell her WHAT!" Suzaku shouted in anger as he approach Lelouch ready to hit him anytime.

"NO ALEX! He's not doing anything to me! So please stop let's just go home." Kallen said as she tried to calm her boyfriend.

"I just want to talk to her so please let me talk to her." Lelouch said looking at the certain red head.

"She will never talk to you so go away you punk!" Suzaku said as he hit Lelouch square in the face giving a cut on the side of his lip. He was about to give him a second blow when the raven head body guards went out of the shadows and braced him to their hold.

"Let him go! Lelouch please tell them to let my boy friend go." Kallen said as she started to panic.

"Let the guy go." Lelouch ordered his body guards followed their boss and let the brown haired man that just attack him wiping the blood off his mouth in the process.

"Are you alright Alex?" Kallen asked her boyfriend worriedly.

Suzaku turned to face Lelouch. "Remember this stay away from my girl friend or else I won't hesitate to kill you." He said as he threatens the raven head. Lelouch just look at Kallen look alike as she was being drag by her self proclaimed boyfriend. "I will not stop following her until I proved to myself that she's Kallen..." He thought

* * *

**Kururugi Residence**

"Let go Alex you're hurting me! Hey I said let go!" Kallen said as she tried to free her wrist from Alex's hold. Suzaku turned to look at his girlfriend. "How many times do I have to tell you that don't talk to strangers?" He said angrily

"Alex he was the one who approach me first and…to tell you…I can feel that he's not really a bad person…" Kallen said partly defending herself and partly telling him the truth.

"That's what you think…what you will do if you're wrong?"

"Why don't you want me talk to him? What are the things you're hiding from me? Huh? Do you know what he showed to me? His girl friend's picture and she's really look like me…what do you know about that? Is that a coincident…what are the things you've been hiding from me!" Kallen rebutted.

Suzaku look away from her. "Do you love me Aerith..." he asked her all of the sudden. Kallen was confused all of the sudden but decided to answer him.

"O-Ofcourse I do!" Damn it sounds forced.

"Really?"

"Yes I do! Why are you asking all of the sudden?" Kallen asked Alex curiously. It was the first time her boyfriend asked a question like that.  
"Prove it..." Kallen was startled how could she probably prove it? She doesn't even know if she really love him. If he is her boyfriend and they are in a relationship even before the accident she loves him right? Even though two years had passed she was not really sure what to feel for him.

"Aerith.." Suzaku slowly approached Kallen, his eyes lingering on her. "So, do you really love me?" he asked once again. Kallen stood frozen to her spot. 'What should I do?' Kallen thought.

"Um-I, Alex, I-!" Kallen started.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," Suzaku commanded impatiently, but she remained frozen to her spot not looking up at him once. He cupped her chin and pulled it upwards, making her look at him.

"So…do you really love me Aerith?" Suzaku asked, still holding her chin in his hand. Kallen could feel her heart beating fast in her chest. "Yes…I love you," she replied with no hesitation. With that Alex **(1)** leaned down to her level, claiming her lips with his for a passionate kiss. This isn't happening! Kallen thought, while she could feel Alex's lips sucking on hers. She gasped as she suddenly found herself being pushed down with Alex on top of her. He placed her arm across his side.

Kallen felt something hard pressing against her; she could now feel Alex, nuzzling her as goose bumps went down her arms and legs. One of Alex's hands was moving towards the hemline of her shirt. "N-No Alex..I'm not yet ready..I'm sorry..." Kallen murmured softly her eyes shut tightly.

Suzaku sat up, "Sorry..."  
"I-Its fine.."  
"I'll go outside for awhile.."  
"Wait Alex…I think Lelouch can help me to recover my memory." Kallen said all of the sudden. Suzaku turned to look at her with a glare. "You're not going to get some help from him. You're not going to see him again ok."

"But wait Alex maybe he can help me to recover my memories…I want to remember my parents my friends…all the things that I forget Ah…Alex tell me who give me this necklace?" Kallen said as she gently touches her heart-shaped diamond necklace. Suzaku's face darken. "Of course me who else…wait a minute here Aerith... Are you doubting me? Doubting All the things that I told you about your past…"

"No…I'm not doubting you…I'm just asking... why you're so unfair!" Kallen said sounding a bit whining.

"Then if you want just go to that guy to that guy…I'm not stopping you just go to him NOW!" Suzaku shouted as he leave her behind.

"Wait Alex! Arrg…!" Kallen said as she brushed her hair in frustration.

* * *

That night Suzaku went inside Kallen's room he slowly approach her night stand where her heart-shaped necklace placed. Suzaku pick it up placing the said jewelry to his palms. "You will never know that Lelouch gave you this…I won't let Lelouch know.."

_'Now that you love me back finally..."_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Code Geass, the plot is based on Korean Drama 'Stairway to Heaven'.

**Alert: C.C bashing. Yours truly is not really her fan so forgive me.**

**Foot Note**: **(1)** Alex- Don't get confused Suzaku and Alex is the same person I just changed the name from Suzaku to Alex since its Kallen's POV even its written on Third Person she still thinks Suzaku is Alex.

**Another Note:** **Kallen will be called Aerith** in the future chapters

**Suzaku would be called Alex.**

I'm just changing how people in my fic call them I'm still following the path of Canon 'Stairway to Heaven' so changing names is necessary.

**Please Read and Review!**


	8. Act 7 : Heartbreak

**"It's weird...you know the end of something great is coming, but you want to hold on, just for one more second...just so it can hurt a little more."**

* * *

**Act 7 : Heart Break**

_"Believing that she is Kallen he decided to bring her back to the place where their love started to blossom.. to the place he knows they belonged..."_

"Hey Lelouch…so what happened last night?" Rivalz said as he sit at the lounger. Lelouch turned the swiveling chair to face his friend with a glass of wine in his hands and his other hand on massaging his forehead.

Rivalz cocked his eye brows. "Well that bad huh.." he asked

"She has a boy friend." Lelouch said still not looking at his playing with the contents of his wine. "Wha…a boy friend? What are you two talking about?" Rolo said frowning as he entered the office with pile of documents on his arms.

"She has a boy friend do you heard it right?" Lelouch said irritated. Rivalz's mouth made a shape of an O. "So what will you do about that? Are you going to do…have you heard the word give up?" He grinned wickedly he knows his bestfriend he wouldn't back down without a fight.

Lelouch smirk. "Why would I give up? He was just her boy friend not anything more than that…" Rolo looked at the two older men back and forth seeing Rivalz grin that widely is a bad omen. "Oh…that's what I like about you Lulu…keep it up bro…keep it up…" Rivalz said with a mischievous grin on his face.

* * *

**At the Shop.**

"You're going out of town Shirley?" Kallen said as she turned to look her friend.

"Yeah…so where going to close the shop this early and I want you to spend you're day with your boy friend." Shirley said grinning widely

Kallen cocked her eye brow. "Really…you're just going out of town with you're…" She was cut off when the orange head start to squeal and point some one behind her back. "Hey what is wrong with you Shirley?" Kallen said as she turned to look at the direction where her friend's looking at…

"Hello…good morning…" Lelouch greeted with a smile that would make every girls swoon. Kallen's brows meet in the middle. "What are you doing here?" She demanded angrily slightly panicking what if Alex see them together? Its not that they're doing something wrong but she doesn't want any trouble especially with her boyfriend.

"Hey what's wrong with you Aerith?" Shirley said as she elbowed her best friend lightly then she turned to smile at the raven haired male. "Hello! My name is Shirley Fennette and this is my friend Aerith…"

"Shirley! why did you tell him my name…" Kallen protested but her friend did not acknowledge her protest. "Aerith you don't tell me that you're stalker is deadly hot…" Shirley said in whisper.

"It's nice to meet you Aerith…" Lelouch said smiling like a perfect gentleman. "Oh well..I should go now first…see you next week Aerith…and good luck okey?" Shirley said winking at her friend.

_"Oh my god…Shirley left me with this guy what should I do?"_

"So what are you doing here? Are you going to buy something here or what? Oh…if you're here for nothing…just go now ok…you're distracting me." Kallen said coldly. Lelouch smirk making her feel something weird inside deep inside her…well the fact that she's blushing.

"Do I heard it right? You're distracted by me? Lelouch said his smirk not fading at his face. Kallen snorted. "You know you're so full of you're self just go now I'll be closing the shop or you want to be lock inside." Kallen said as she picked up the bags full of the clothes that they were selling.

"Hey let me help you.." Lelouch offered trying to get the bags from the red head's hold. "No you don't need to.." She said as she leaves him behind not knowing that the raven is following her lead.

* * *

**At the bus station**

"Stop following me already." Kallen said irritated that Lelouch is still following her. "I just want to be sure that you're safe and…I want to talk to you…Ah no…I need to talk to you about something." Lelouch said earnestly.

"Talk about what?" She said as hop inside the bus followed by her 'stalker'. Knowing that Lelouch is still following her she sat beside the girl in two seater's leaving him alone at the three seater's beside the certain red head's seat. Lelouch whispered quietly at the girl beside the red head. "Hey…can I switch seat with you please…" He said pleadingly. The girl smirked getting his message as she stand up letting him sit beside the red head.

"Hey!" Kallen glared at Lelouch. "Can you please just stop? You're annoying me…" Lelouch sighed. "I just want to talk to you…" he pleaded

"If you don't stop I'll shout" Kallen threatened

"Then do it…" Lelouch urge her to do it smirking at her in return making her angrier even more. He's really testing her patience.

"HEL- hmf..." Kallen shouted but Lelouch cut her off by covering her lips they are attracting attentions. "Uh…everybody this is just a misunderstanding between husband and wife ah so…just don't mind us okay?…" Lelouch reasoned while the majority of the bus passengers squeal and cheer for them.

Kallen glared at him. "What are you doing?."

"I just want to take you to some place…please just let me bring you there after that if you don't remember anything then I'll stop…so please just this time." Kallen just sat there and look at the raven's amethyst orbs she felt that his determine and sincere on what he was saying so she just slowly nodded.

"Ok…but after that…stop following me ok?" Kallen agreed she also wants to know if Lelouch could really help her recover all the memories she lost before the accident that changed her life.

"Thank you Aerith.."

* * *

**They arrived at Lamperouge's private beach house** in front of the huge mansion is the clear blue ocean… a perfect white sand trees dancing at the breeze of air. "Wow…is this you're house?" Kallen asked.

"Yeah…do you like it?" Lelouch asked looking at Kallen look-a-like.

Kallen nodded. "Yeah…I like this place…" she said smiling.

Lelouch look at the ocean in front of them they are currently at the shore

"I usually bring Kallen here…" Lelouch started while she slowly turned to look at him

"Kallen?"

"Yeah…my fiancée…I always bring her here…this is also the place where we first met each other when were still a little kids." He reminisce

"So the two of you are childhood lovers." Kallen said also turned her gaze at the clear blue ocean… "We play together…biking together…don't you remember anything?" Lelouch said turning his lonely eyes to hers.

"What are you saying Lelouch? For the first place I don't know what are you talking about and for addition…I am not Kallen my name is Aerith…I'm sorry for disappointing you…" After hearing her say those words Lelouch began to feel pain inside his heart it's like it's shattering into million pieces…he cannot control himself anymore and tears started to form on the side of his eyes. His amethyst orbs contains sadness and pain.

Lelouch hold both of her shoulders.

"Please…remember anything I want to believe that you are Kallen…so please…" Kallen shoved Lelouch off her angrily. "How many times do I have to tell you I AM NOT THE GIRL YOU KNOW! My name is Aerith not Kallen!" She said as she run away from him while Lelouch just watch her run away from him. Tears streaming down his cheeks. Lelouch slowly kneeled down as he cry harder the rain started to fall…soaking him the feeling is like the day he learned that Kallen died…it's so painful that the girl you love forget you…

Maybe he's just exaggerating things…maybe his just hoping for nothing…Kallen is dead…and she will never come back…suddenly he felt the rain stopped soaking him…only him because he see the rain are still falling. Lelouch turned to look at Aerith… she's holding an umbrella making it their shelter from the cold rain.

She kneeled down beside him "Lelouch…I know that you love her…and I envy her because you're really showing you're emotions for her…like you don't care if crying in front of a girl tainted you're image but…I'm really sorry…I am not her…I am not Kallen…" she said putting her hand to his shoulder.

"Let's go back to Tokyo Lelouch…"

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Code Geass, the plot is based on Korean Drama 'Stairway to Heaven'.

**Alert: C.C bashing. Yours truly is not really her fan so forgive me.**

**Foot Note**: **(1)** Alex- Don't get confused Suzaku and Alex is the same person I just changed the name from Suzaku to Alex since its Kallen's POV even its written on Third Person she still thinks Suzaku is Alex.

**Another Note:** **Kallen will be called Aerith** in the future chapters

**Suzaku would be called Alex.**

I'm just changing how people in my fic call them I'm still following the path of Canon 'Stairway to Heaven' so changing names is necessary.

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
